1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to exploration for hydrocarbons involving electrical investigations of a borehole penetrating an earth formation. More specifically, this disclosure relates to highly localized borehole investigations employing the introduction and measuring of individual survey currents injected into the wall of a borehole
2. Background of the Art
Electrical earth borehole logging is well known and various devices and various techniques have been described for this purpose. Broadly speaking, there are two categories of devices used in electrical logging devices. In the first category, a measure electrode (current source or sink) are used in conjunction with a diffuse return electrode (such as the tool body). A measure current flows in a circuit that connects a current source to the measure electrode, through the earth formation to the return electrode and back to the current source in the tool. In inductive measuring tools, an antenna within the measuring instrument induces a current flow within the earth formation. The magnitude of the induced current is detected using either the same antenna or a separate receiver antenna. The present disclosure is a hybrid of the two.
There are several modes of operation of prior art devices: in one, the current at the measuring electrode is maintained constant and a voltage is measured while in the second mode, the voltage of the electrode is fixed and the current flowing from the electrode is measured. Ideally, it is desirable that if the current is varied to maintain constant the voltage measured at a monitor electrode, the current is inversely proportional to the resistivity of the earth formation being investigated. Conversely, it is desirable that if this current is maintained constant, the voltage measured at a monitor electrode is proportional to the resistivity of the earth formation being investigated. Ohm's law teaches that if both current and voltage vary, the resistivity of the earth formation is proportional to the ratio of the voltage to the current.
Techniques for investigating the earth formation with arrays of measuring electrodes have been proposed. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,969 to Baker, Canadian Patent No. 685727 to Mann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,623 to Gianzero, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,686 to Dory et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,014 to Evans et al, each of which provide additional background information to this disclosure.
In the prior art devices, current is actively focused in the direction perpendicular to the borehole wall. There is a technical challenge to provide stable focusing conditions during the logging if the borehole walls are rough or the mud is very conductive. As soon as the focusing conditions are not met, the measurements are responsive to a considerable extent to the properties of the mud. The prior art devices do not specifically address the problems due to irregularities in the wall surface of the wellbore. If the wall of the wellbore is irregular, the measuring current path becomes distorted and the relationship between measured impedance and earth formation resistivity changed as result.